Vynarah Lightbinder
Though normally Vynarah would work as a freelance or traveling medic - applying her skills wherever and whenever she may be needed - the sudden and devastating return of the Burning Legion has prompted the woman to enlist with a more regular military force. This has lead her to where she is now: The Sunguard, working within the Dawnmenders division under the command of The Greenseer, Cere'thien Blackwood. Within the ranks of the Guard, Vynarah applies her skills as an alchemist and priestess in defense of not only her homeland of Quel'thelas, but any who may oppose the forces of the Burning Legion. Appearance: Vynarah, at 6'6", stands taller than many elves around her, the woman having to look down at those she speaks with more often than not. She has dark skin, deep brown hair, and - like the vast majority of Sin'dorei - deep green eyes. Unlike the vast majority, however, Vynarah's eyes lack most of the fel glow often characterized by her people. Across her cheekbones and nose, the elf has a smattering of freckles just lightly visible on her skin. She wears simple clothes, preferring comfort, movement, and durability over style and opulence. While they are not necessarily rags, it is clear Vynarah's clothes are not bought from any expensive tailors; they are modest, often showing signs of repair now and again along cuffs and seams. She is almost never seen without her glasses perched on her nose and her bag slung over her shoulder, the contents (from what is visible) appearing to be mostly books, herbs, and a wooden case within which she keeps her medical and alchemical supplies. Personality: Had she the personality to match her towering appearance, Vynarah might have been an intimidating woman; staring down at those around her over the rim of her glasses with an unamused look or biting word. As it stands however, she is shy, and she is quiet, often preferring the company of her research and books over that of those around her. When she speaks, it is with a soft-spoken voice, the elf stumbling over her words if in any way intimidated or embarrassed (which is often). Vynarah has never been what could be described as a social person. It takes time for her to warm up to those around her or speak freely, but once she does she is as caring a person as she can be - eager to help, and loyal to her few friends in whatever way she possibly can. A shared interest in history, botany, alchemy, or The Light is easily the fastest way for the woman to open up - even if all one does is humour her. History: Early Life Vynarah was born in a sleepy village near the borders of Quel'thelas. From her mother, Vynarah began to learn the arts of herbalism and alchemy from a very young age as she helped prepare the poultices and potions her father, a merchant, would take to trade. Though he would be gone for days, sometimes weeks at a time, he would always bring back gifts or souvenirs for Vynarah. When one day her father came back severely wounded - the victim of an attack on the roads - it was decided he look elsewhere for work. When a job was offered by a friend in Silvermoon, the family packed up and left. Silvermoon was a much different place than the country. Her father, unable to do the same work he did before, instead ran a small shop. The family lived above it. It was a simple life, the family neither struggling, nor rich. Everything went well, until people began to show up in the shop every month or so. They demanded money and a copy of the shop's ledger. Vynarah hid upstairs if she was home during these visits. Life progressed, the family got by, and Vynarah even began training as a initiate priestess. All was well until rumors of trouble in Lordaeron began. The Fall of Silvermoon None could have imagined that the Scourge, led by the human prince, Arthas Menethil, could have breached the many defenses of Quel'thelas. Those in the city were assured the walls could not be breached. Life carried on more or less as usual - if warily. Vynarah was not home when the siege commenced, and was not home when the undead broke through, beginning their single-minded rampage directly through the heart of the city. Cut off from her parents by the sieging forces, Vynarah was forced to wait in hiding with others until the battle was done. When it was, the Quel'dorei people had been defeated. Arthas had broken the lines and all but obliterated her people's source of magic, The Sunwell. When she returned home, it was to a shattered, burnt out shop, and the corpses of her parents. Her parents were buried in one of the many mass graves created soon after the siege. Following this, as the Quel'dorei - soon renamed Sin'dorei - recovered, Vynarah lived in camps among the refugees. It was here where she first began to put her training as an alchemist and priestess to real use, helping the wounded and sick and starting herself on a way of life that would continue til today. As refugee camps became less and less necessary, and life for the Sin'dorei slowly returned to some semblance of passing normalcy, Vynarah set out to travel. Wherever she went, she brought her skills as a healer with her, working as a mercenary medic as she moved about the world. Eventually, her travels brought her close to home once more, with her signing on with the Argent Dawn and, eventually, the Argent Crusade. Here, she served throughout several years, traveling as far as Northrend to aid the Crusade in the fight against the Lich King, Arthas. The Cataclysm and Beyond. Following the brutal cataclysm, Vynarah returned to Light's Hope Chapel for some time, working to help reclaim the Plaguelands from the dead. Though she was - and is - still a member, Vynarah eventually began traveling once more, visiting the far off land of Pandaria during the height of the war, though refusing - after seeing what the war was doing to the land - to aid the Horde's efforts. Since then, til now, she has worked purely as a traveling healer. With the return of the legion, she has returned to military service. Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders